


Not Dating

by rnagnumdong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aromantic Character, Demiromantic Character, Gen, biromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora is getting more and more annoyed every day with each question about her and Ren's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dating

Nora really wished folks would stop assuming her and Ren were dating. The amount of times folks had asked how they had started dating, or how long they’d been dating, and other questions such as that were getting out of hand. She didn’t blame the ones who asked, not really, it was all done with good intentions. But it was pretty annoying, and she didn’t get annoyed about stuff often.

She asked Ren about it once, to find that he rarely got asked those things. She guessed it was because she was far more approachable. She was mostly happy that at least one of them had managed to get off without what felt like a constant question. Really, what did she have to do to get them to stop asking about it?

She realized that an option might be to avoid Ren, but that would be ridiculous. He’d been her friend since they were little. They took their days off, sure, but the idea of giving that up because of folks who didn’t know better was ridiculous. She could also start hanging around other folks as consistently as she did Ren. (Not that she didn’t talk to all her friends often, no, she was just very bad about forgetting to talk to them. Luckily, most of them remembered and didn’t blame her for it.) That would just make them ask when they started dating or something like that too. No, she needed a plan to let everyone know she and Ren weren’t dating and had no intentions to ever be dating, without losing her best friend.

Nora collapsed down on Pyrrha’s bed, causing it to shake a little but Pyrrha, who shifted to make more room for her, didn’t seem to mind much. “Hey, Pyrrha, how did you let the world know you weren’t interested in boys?” Nora asked, which seemed the most reasonable way to begin the conversation.

Pyrrha smiled a bit, taking the towel out of her hair and running a comb through it. “I dated basically everyone I knew who wasn’t a boy. Provided, none of it was with the intention of getting the boys away, it worked quiet well,” she replied.

“What do you do if dating other folks would make the problem worse?” Nora asked, pushing herself upwards into a sitting position.

Pyrrha chuckled, but it didn’t have much real laughter in it. “Nora, most everyone at this school has good hearts, but I don’t think they’re familiar with much of anything except cisgender, heteroromantic and heterosexual. If you’re wanting them to stop asking about you and Ren, I don’t think there’s anything you can do except come out,” she said.

Nora groaned, staring up at the cieling. “How would I even do that? I don’t want to do a big coming out party or whatever. But telling everyone individually sounds like hell.”

“Unfortunately, I’m not too sure about that. But there is the weekend coming up, and I hear that almost everyone is going into town. Perhaps you could take this opportunity to wear one of those aro proclaiming shirts you have?”

Nora’s eyes lit up, and she hugged Pyrrha quickly and from an uncomfortable angle. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that! Thanks, Pyrrha, you’re the best problem solver out there!”

Pyrrha smiled and chuckled again, real this time. She watched as her teammate ran to her closet and started digging around in it. “Thanks, Nora.”

When the weekend came and Nora wore a shirt that stated “it’s an aro thing” there was realization in the eyes of most students who paid any attention to her. She should have worn the shirt sooner, honestly, but she’d received it and then promptly forgotten it in her closet.

“Oh, let’s get ice cream!” Nora pulled Ren along, heading towards a nearby ice cream shop.

“Nora, it’s eleven in the morning. You’re going to ruin your lunch.”

“Ruin my lunch? Impossible. This will just be part of my lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> in case u didnt figure it out: nora is the aro, ren is the demiaro, and pyrrha is the biromantic [everyone but boys].  
> [head]canon nora is aro buddy who has so much platonic love and will help you with all problems.


End file.
